


Chibi McShep - 2010-02-16 - Body Heat

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney hide under a blanket. For Sheafrotherdon's "Shared Body Heat Festival"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi McShep - 2010-02-16 - Body Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://sheafrotherdon.livejournal.com/477926.html?thread=23047398#t23047398


End file.
